movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
"Part of Your World " (Minnie version)
Cut to the grotto, which is full of normal stuff. A sad Minnie is looking at the dinglehopper, and Pudge is looking at her in concern. "Minnie, are you okay?" Pudge asked her, straightening his trunks. Zsa Zsa gasps as she covers her mouth in surprise. "If only I could make him understand," said Minnie in disappointment. "I just don't see things the way he does. I don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad." Zsa Zsa looks suspicious. Minnie puts the dinglehopper in the candelabra, in which holds a knife and spoon. Minnie: (singing) Look at this stuff Isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl The girl who has everything? Look at this trove Treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking' around here you'd think Sure, she's got everything I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty Zsa Zsa looks through a pair of huge eyeglasses Minnie: I've got whozits and whatzits galore She swims up to Pudge, holding a box of what might be corkscrews. Minnie: You want thingamabobs? She opens the box, showing him the corkscrews. Pudge gasps in amazement. Minnie: I got twenty She closes the box and swims over to a rock. Minnie: But who cares? No big deal I want more Zsa Zsa continues to watch as she raises one eyebrow, wanting to know what's going on. Minnie: I wanna be where the critters are She looks at a music box with a man and woman dancing on it ballroom style. Then she spins it around a bit Minnie: I wanna see Wanna see 'em dancin Walkin' around on those Pudge shows her his webbed feet Minnie: What do you call 'em? She plays with his feet, causing him to giggle Minnie:: Oh. Feet. Zsa Zsa: Hmph! Minnie: Flipping your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumping, dancing Strolling' along down a What's that word again? Street Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wandering free Wish I could be Part of that world Zsa Zsa continues to walk around until she bumps into something and thinks she sees MONSTERS! But it is actually her reflections in a funhouse mirror. This makes her scream, and she then tumbles backwards into a lantern. Minnie: What would I give If I could live Out of these waters? (Minnie lies down on the sand. Pudge does the same thing, but he snuggles up in the sand.) Minnie: What would I pay To spend a day Warm on the sand? Betcha on land They understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young children Sick of swimming Ready to stand (Minnie swims up to a bookshelf, grabs a book, and opens it, showing Pudge the words and pictures.) Minnie: And ready to know what the critters know? Ask them my questions And get some answers Zsa Zsa rolls dizzily in the lantern. Minnie and Pudge look at a painting of a woman with a lit candle. Minnie: What's a fire and why does it What's the word? Burn Minnie then swims up towards a hole in the roof of the cave as Pudge smiles. Minnie: When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love Love to explore that shore above? She swims down sadly with Pudge watching sadly. Minnie: Out of the sea Wish I could be Part of that world When the lantern crashes, Zsa Zsa falls out of it. She lands onto a jack-in-the-box (in which pops up a jack) before she grabs onto the tablecloth that has random objects on it and falls down again. Pudge swims into a knight's helmet. Minnie is surprised to see Zsa Zsa being covered with the random objects as she has a necklace along with a pipe in her mouth and lying on an accordion. Zsa Zsa is not amused. "Zsa Zsa!" cried Minnie as Pudge peeked behind the helmet. Zsa Zsa spits out a pipe, then falls off the accordion. "Minnie! What, are you mad? How could you... What is all this?" she yelled. "It's, uh, it's just my collection." said Minnie. Zsa Zsa looked sweetly, taking out the hook from behind him. "Oh. I see. Your collection. Hmmm." She began to speak angrily. "IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS PLACE HE'D -" Pudge cut him off. "You're not gonna tell him, are you?" "Oh, please, Zsa Zsa, he would never understand!" said Minnie, going defensive on herself. "Minnie. You're under a lot of pressure down here." said Zsa Zsa. "Come with me, I'll take you home and get you something warm to drink." A ship passes by overhead "What do you suppose?..." thought Minnie." Zsa Zsa noticed this. "Minnie?" Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Songs